Slow Spinning Redemption
by summerbreeze247
Summary: For the past twelve years, Delia Guinevere Connelly was living the life of a struggling writer, away from the prying eyes of the wizarding world. An escaped convict, a werewolf, and the boy who lived shake the foundation of her world.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. I do however claim rights to all my original characters, so paws off ;)  
  
Pairing: Sirius/ OC for now, maybe some minor ships later on  
  
Summary: For the past twelve years, Delia Guinevere Connelly was living the life of a struggling writer, away from the prying eyes of the wizarding world. An escaped convict, a werewolf, and the boy who lived shake the foundation of her world and throw her back into her painful past. 


	2. First Encounter and the Escape

Chapter 1

July 24, 1971

56 Wisteria Walk, Surrey

"Delia dear, the mail is here!"

Delia Guinevere Connelly looked up from her what she was writing at the loud exclamation from her mother. She placed the book on her dresser next to her four-poster bed before rushing down the stairs to greet her mother who stood waiting at the bottom. In her hand she gripped a letter seemingly written on an old piece of parchment.

Seeing her daughter's curious expression, she ushered her into the living room where her father was sitting, reading the morning newspaper. Marcus Connelly glanced up from his reading to see his wife and daughter walking into the living room. He put the newspaper on the coffee table in front of him and gazed at his wife with a hopeful expression.

"Did it come?"

Motioning Delia to sit across from them, Brigit passed the letter to her husband and waited anxiously for his reaction.

Marcus ripped through the seal and scanned the letter before him, after letting out a shout of joy he smiled widely at his wife before looking towards their 11 year old daughter.

Seeing her questioning expression, he stood up and handed her the letter.

Delia looked at her father strangely before looking at the old piece of parchment he handed to her. Her wide hazel eyes grew even wider as she read further into the letter. With the letter grasped tightly in her hand she looked up at her parents with a frightened yet excited look in her eye.

"I'm going to Hogwarts?"

August 2, 1971

Diagon Alley

The word magical flittered through Delia's mind as she gazed at all the shops in Diagon Alley. Wizards of all different ages, walked down the cobblestone streets, entering stores and stopping to speak with others. Most wore long flowing robes, in startling color of green and blue and some just in plain black.

She jumped as her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on dear, we don't have all day."

Still in awe of the wizarding shopping center, Delia followed closely behind her mother in a sort of daze. She stopped in front of the place titled Flourish and Blotts and turned towards her daughter.

"Alright Delia, I'm going to take the list of books you need and head into Flourish and Blotts. I want you to head to the owl emporium and get yourself an owl. After your done meet me at Ollivander's and we'll get your wand. It's just down the street there."

After pointing towards Ollivander's at the end of the street, she disappeared into Flourish and Blotts.

Delia looked around her to search for the owl emporium, but her eye caught a different store. The store was noisy, as if a dozen animals were all placed in one cage. Strangely intrigued, Delia walked uncertainly into Magical Menagerie.

As soon as she entered the noisy shop it seemed as if her first impression was correct.

There was a cage of ravens by the shelf that held what looked like purple toads. Cats were in cages everywhere, each in a different size and color, but one in particular caught her eye. The cat was larger than the rest and an unusual color of ginger. It seemed to be watching her every move as she approached its cage, which was next to a woman with huge black glittering glasses.

Delia approached the cage cautiously, and peered through the bars at the ginger cat.

"That here is Crookshanks, you won't find a smarter cat."

She jumped at the unexpected interruption and moved her eyes from the ginger cat to the woman at the counter.

"Excuse me?"

The woman looked at her through the large black spectacles, and smiled an eerie smile.

"I saw you looking at our Crookshanks here, he's a new arrival. Very smart cat and very inexpensive. I assume your going to Hogwarts? Well this here is the perfect pet for you."

"But My mother said I was supposed to choose…."

Delia's voice trailed off as the woman told her that an owl wouldn't be necessary because of the many available at Hogwarts.

She bit her lip, contemplating her decision. For some reason she felt drawn to this cat, its wide green eyes and ginger fur was beautiful in it's own way.

"I'll take him."

Paying for her purchase, Delia walked out of Magical Menagerie with Crookshanks held in her arms. Stroking Crookshank's ginger fur, she was surprised when her cat leapt out of her arms and ran down the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley.

Eyes widening in surprise, Delia ran after her cat, murmuring under her breath.

"Stupid git of a cat"

She weaved in and out between different wizards and witches, keeping her eyes on Crookshanks.

Finally spotting an opportunity to grab her cat, she dove to the ground catching Crookshanks by his bushy orange tale. She rose with Crookshanks squirming in her arms.

She kept her eyes on Crookshanks, while walking a few steps further. Not looking where she was going she ran into someone and was thrown to the floor.

"Look at that James, I told you that it wouldn't be long before girls started throwing themselves at my feet."

Delia pushed her brown hair out of her eyes, to see two boys about her age looking down at her with teasing smiles on their faces. She was about to speak when the one called James beat her to it.

"Or maybe, Sirius she just fell in shock because of your ugly mug, its amazing how much that face can send young girls into shock."

Delia rolled her eyes an their playful banter before standing up on her own, after all its didn't seem as if the two would help.

Dusting off her jeans, she was about to reprimand the two on their behavior when she got a good look at the two boys.

James had untidy black hair, seemingly in a constant state of disarray, and hazel eyes not unlike her own were hidden behind round spectacles. Sirius's hair fell softly to frame his face, while his gray eyes stood out in stark contrast to his jet-black hair. In short, they were rather attractive.

Sirius turned away from his friend, to see that the young girl that they had knocked down was on her feet and apparently gapping at them.

Delia snapped her mouth shut when she noticed that the two were looking at her as well. Fumbling for an apology, her words came out rather jumbled.

"Sorry…about the bumping and err…."

"Seems like we've rendered her speechless as well", Sirius said with an air of arrogance.

Blushing furiously, Delia glared at them as she reached down to tuck Crookshanks into her arm.

"Sorry about bumping into you, and I'll just be going now"

She moved to walk around them but stopped at Sirius's voice.

"No problem at all, it's not every day we run into pretty girls in Diagon Alley"

Throwing a wink in for good measure, Sirius and James looked back at the display window of Quality Quidditch supplies and began talking in loud excited tones.

Smiling madly, she headed off towards Ollivander's to find meet her mother. She couldn't wait to tell her about her interesting encounter with two young boys.

July 21, 1993

Boston, Massachusetts

The familiar knocking at her door woke Gwen up as it did every morning. Glancing at the clock lying on her armoire she was not surprised to see that it was only 8:00.

Grumbling angrily as she stood up and grabbed the nearest sweatshirt, zipping it up over her white tank top.

She clumsily moved throughout her small apartment before she reached the front door. Turning the knob she expected to see her neighbor jumping happily with an eager grin on his face, but she was surprised to see nothing out of the unusual in the hallway.

Furrowing her brow she closed the door, looking around for the source of the knocking.

As she moved closer towards the window at the far side of the apartment it became apparent that the noise that woke her wasn't a knocking but instead a rather loud tapping.

A gasp escaped her as she gazed into the eyes of a midnight black owl, clutching something in its beak.

She opened the window and watched as the owl flew in, perching itself on her coffee table.

She cautiously moved towards the owl, and took the letter from its beak. Taking a seat on the sofa she ripped open the seal.

She recognized the script as Remus Lupin's, an old friend of hers from London, and she hoped desperately that he would just leave her be. Ever since she had moved to Boston from her flat in London, Remus sent her letters updating her on the happening in the wizarding world. What he didn't realize was that she wanted to leave it all behind. She hadn't replied to any of his letters not wanting to encourage him.

She brought her attention back to what was written, only to have the letter fall to the floor as she read the few words he had written,

**_Delia,_**

**_He's escaped_**

Remus hadn't had to explain who "he" was, she knew. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban Prison.

Mucho Thanks to my beta-London, for helping me with this chapter. Read and review people! Reviews are like drugs, I need my daily fix :)


	3. Breakdown

I was having a hard time deciding on how to portray Sirius and the lot in this story. I read various fanfics and most portrayed them as arrogant, self-confidant playboy yet loyal and caring. I'm not sure if I pegged them right, but hey I'm trying. Also I couldn't find my beta so this is un- betad, let me know of any mistakes. Oh and sorry if they sound more American than British ( OH anything in italics is someone having a thought. Also I'm really not happy with this chapter, for some reason. But I wanted to get something out there so this is it. There will be more Sirius in the next chapter promise, and questions will be answered! Oh and thanx to my first two reviewerss Padfootz-Luvr GemJewel

Her breath came out in ragged gasps as she struggled to comprehend what she now knew to be true.  
  
He'd escaped.  
  
It wasn't possible; no one had ever escaped from Azkaban before.  
  
_**I can't think...I can't...Oh God why is this happening....I can't deal with this, I can't deal with him.**_  
  
Faster than she thought possible, she ran to the bathroom, only to lose her dinner.  
  
Tears blurred her vision, as sobs racked her body. She huddled closer to the porcelain tub and hugged her legs to her chest, rocking back and forth.  
  
September 1, 1971

Kings Cross  
  
"Mum, come on we'll be late!'  
  
Delia glanced worriedly at the large clock hanging on the wall of Kings Cross Station. She ran in between the people, desperately hoping to reach platform 9 ¾ before 11:00, when Hogwarts Express would depart.  
  
Out of breath, Delia came to stop in between platforms 9 and 10, looking around for some sign of where Hogwarts Express would be.  
  
Hearing her parents come to a stop beside her, she turned to her mother with a look of anxiousness clear on her face.  
  
"Mother! You said that the express to Hogwarts leaves from platform 9 ¾. How can it leave from 9 ¾ , when there is no platform of that number!"  
  
Smiling gently at her daughter's exclamation, her mother explained.  
  
"The train to Hogwarts isn't like Muggle transportation. You see that wall there? You go through to the other side and that's where you'll find Hogwarts Express."  
  
Looking curiously at the fixture dividing platforms 9 and 10, Delia cautiously moved closer towards it.  
  
"Now dear, its best if you run towards it and don't be afraid, it can't harm you."  
  
Leaving her parents to deal with her luggage, Delia closed her eyes tightly and ran straight ahead, certain that she would feel the impact of the brick wall.  
  
To her astonishment she didn't hit a wall in fact she didn't hit anything. As she opened her eyes she gazed at the bright red train labeled as Hogwarts Express.  
  
Looking around she wasn't surprised to see several wizards standing nearby. Clearly some were students, and the others their guardians come to send them off.  
  
Looking behind her she saw that her parents had come through as well and she was pretty sure her mom was holding back tears.  
  
Startled by the sound of the train's whistle, she quickly hugged her parents and told them that she'd write soon. She climbed the few short stairs and boarded the train, hanging on to the rail as she waved goodbye.  
  
Waiting until they were out of sight, she stepped fully into the train and glanced around at what looked to be compartments.  
  
She nervously grasped the handle of the first door, and pulled it aside to see that the compartment only held one other occupant.  
  
Remus Lupin tore his gaze away from the window when he heard the distinct sounds of the compartment door sliding open.  
  
He glanced at the intruder surprised to see a young girl standing uncertainly at the door.  
  
"Would you.. I mean is it ok if I sit here with you? I'm sure all the other compartments are full and..."  
  
Smiling gently he motioned for her to join him. Sliding the door closed behind her, Delia made her way across from the young boy.  
  
She decided to be brave and introduce herself, she would have to make friends sometime right?  
  
"My name's Delia, who are you?"  
  
Delia cringed as she realized how ruse her question sounded. Before she could apologize, the boy spoke.  
  
"Remus. Remus Lupin."  
  
"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, and you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Biting her lip, a nervous habit she'd picked up from her mother, Delia tried to find something else to say that would disturb the silence that now lay before them. A small red headed girl entering their compartment saved her from that task.  
  
"Would it be alright if I sit with you, all the other compartments are full."  
  
Smiling brightly Delia nodded in agreement. The girl took a seat across from Delia, next to Remus.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, It's my first year at Hogwarts. Where are you two from?"  
  
Smiling at the girl's enthusiasm they were all drawn into a conversation broaching various topics. They were once again interrupted by the arrival of two more persons.  
  
Delia's eyes widened in surprise when she saw whom the two were. They were the two boys she had run into in Diagon Alley, James and Sirius.  
  
They had grins on their faces as if they had just caught the canary, it was rather unsettling.  
  
One thought ran through Delia's mind  
  
_**This year will be an interesting one indeed. **_


End file.
